Bloodstained Love: Revenge is not so sweet
by tangy2104
Summary: For BladeOfMoonlight's Bloodstained Love contest. One murder. One mew. One Alien. Can Taruto save his little monkey from getting revenge and ruining her life in the process? PuddingXTaruto. Minor character death. Story WAY better than summary


**A/N. This is for BladeOfMoonlight's contest. **

**Warning: Contains minor character death. Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Pudding Fong walked towards her house to the unusual sound of silence. She walked up closer, humming to a song she had heard earlier and couldn't get out of her head. She stopped in her tracks as she heard it

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pudding rushed into the house as fast as her legs would carry her. As soon as they heard the door open, Chincha,Honcha,Hanacha and Lucha rushed towards their big sister with expressions of sheer terror and tears in their eyes. The young girl looked down at her siblings in confusion until Hanacha took her hand, grasping tight and gently lead her up the wooden stairs to the room where all 4 boys and Heicha would always sleep. Pudding pushed open the door, unprepared for what she was going to see inside that dreaded room.

At first it looked like she was just sleeping. Her eyes were closed and she was spread out on the top of the bedcovers of the makeshift bed in the middle of the floor. Then Pudding noticed blood coming from her chest, lots of it. The monkey mew ran over as fast as she could and bent down to check for a pulse, nothing. She tried again and again, still nothing. Heicha Fong was dead. She had been murdered

"Heicha-chan no na da" she cried out with tears treatning to spill from her eyes. She wanted to let the tears fall but knew she had to be strong for her brothers, even if they didn't understand what was going on. The young girl left the room and beckoned for her brothers to follow her, trying not to look at the body as she closed the door behind them. The mew turned to her brothers and told them to wait in her bedroom whilst she sorted something out and they all obliged, still very confused by the proceedings. Once she saw the door close behind them, Pudding walked mounfully down the stairs and into the kitchen where she picked up the phone and dialled a number. She knew it was the only number she could call at this time of the day.

_ring ring ring_

She heard the phone being picked up at the other end and heard a soft hello greet her down the phone. "Sensei", Pudding said quietly into the phone "Heicha-chan. She's been murdered". The only thing the young girl could hear after breaking the news was a loud gasp. After a minutes silence, there was finally a reply down the phone. "Hold on Pudding-chan. I'll be right there". After this sentence, the phone buzzed as the call was cut off. She sat down on the floor of the room, even thought here was a chair near her. Pudding knew that she would have to go back to her brothers and reassue them that everything was alright as she knew they wouldn't understand what had happened to their poor sister. After about five minutes staring into space, the monkey mew prised herself up and started walking towards the stairs for the awful confrontation when the doorbell out to signal a new arrival.

The door swung open gently and Heicha's teacher walked into the house, her face filled with worry about what she had been told over the phone. The look on her face was enough for Pudding to know what she wanted. She silently signalled to the young teacher to come up the stairs and they walked along the corridor until they were outside the crime scene. Pudding mentally prepared herself for what she knew she was going to have to see again and pushed open the door. At the sight of the tiny body, sensei's face went pale and her mouth opened wide in shock. Seeing Pudding's face welling with tears, she ushered the young girl out of the room and shut the door tightly. She saw the look on the girl's face and extended her arms towards her. Pudding pulled herself into them and found comfort in the hug she recieved.

When the hug broke off, Heicha's teacher went to sort out the four brothers whilst Pudding was told to wait in her room. When she was sat alone with no reason to be strong, she tried to let the held tears fall. She lay on her bed, her usually smiling face covered with a drooping frown for her lost sister. In her head were all the memories she had, all of the good times she had shared with Heicha and her grief at the tiny girl's bitter end. She nearly broke down, unable to cope with the idea of losing her but her mind was also filled with another emotion, one that started to wipe the tears away. Revenge. Pudding knew she wanted revenge on the person who had done this, the sick individual who slaughtered an innocent child. The young girl jumped up when she heard a bang at the window. She tore open the curtains and found the last person she expected to ever see again.

"Taru-Taru?" she questioned out of shock as she forced the window open to let the alien boy enter the room. The first thing Taruto noticed was that Pudding's room was different than he had expected. Second, he noticed she had tears in her eyes. Thats odd, he thought to himself, that girl never cries. He flew towards the mew inquisitively and plucked up the courage to speak. "Didn't think anything could make you cry". Pudding, who had sat back down on her bed, looked up at Taruto in surprise." I didn't think anything could" she replied hastily, rushing to her own defence. "What happened then?" the alien asked in a bossy tone. She thought about this for a moment before deciding to answer him. "Some..some idiot...killed my little sister" she exclaimed with a shaky voice. Taruto looked back at the girl, shocked. Somebody had killed the sister of the girl he had a crush on. He knew he would have to both help her come to terms with it and punish the person who made her hurt. "I'm sorry" he said softly. To his surprise she gave a response he would never expect from his little monkey. "I don't need pity. I need to get the person who did this. I will find out who is responsible and they will pay". With this she ran out of the room faster than Taruto could block the exit. He flew after her in an attempt to stop her doing anything stupid in her rage.

Pudding stopped for a second as she thought she heard fluttering and knew that Taruto must be following her. She turned round swiftly and looked up to fing the alien hovering above her. "Go away" she shouted to him before running on in a desperate attempt to lose him and be alone for a while. Taruto just followed her as quietly as he could before replying to her comment. "I want to help you get through this". His voice was softer than usual and had lost it's provocative tone. Pudding replied that she didn't want help, she wanted revenge. He knew if she kept on like this, she would be capable of anything, even things he would never want his monkey girl to have to live with. Suddenly, a loud voice made both of them turn. A mysterious figure was walking down the alleyway. The alien boy saw Pudding reach into her pocket and pull out a familiar looking pendant.

Before he could question her, she yelled out "Mew Mew Pudding METAMORPHOSIS! " as loud as she could and was surrounded by the familiar bright light that transformed her into her mew form. It was almost normal, except that Pudding seemed to look more monkey-like than ever before. The two young children hide in the shadows whilst the man walks closer to them. The man draws nearer and nearer before coming into the light. The man turned out to be Ron Yuebin, the man from China who was betrothed to Pudding but she had denied.

"Pudding mojo-san. I know you are here. Come out now!" he shouted to the alleyway. In the mew mew's head ran 3 ideas. She could pretend she wasn't there, shout back at him or trap her betrothed with her Pudding Rings. Her mind, made irrational by the devestation of her sister's brutal murder went for option 3. All Yuebin heard before he was trapped was Pudding's yell of "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno". The rush of yellow burst out of the tambourine-like objects and enclosed itself around the target. A muffled cry of "let me go" reached Taruto's finely tuned ears and he saw a look of anger he had never seen before on the monkeys face as she emerged out of the dark corner towards her now-trapped betrothed to confront him. The alien decided to keep his distance unless it was needed and watched the scene from the shadows as the girl he had had a crush on since the cave incident walked silently.

"Why are you following me?", Pudding questioned as she stood just ouside the barrier of the ring. Recieving only squirming in response the girl opened her mouth again, this time yelling. "Answer me!". Shocked by this, Yuebin decided to answer her, stuttering a little as he did so. "b..because you reje..ected me". Both of their minds flashed back to the time when Yuebin had come back to the Fong household and Pudding had plucked up the courage to tell him that she didn't want to marry him. Taruto could easily see that Pudding was getting angrier by the minute and that he might have to act soon. "So you start following me. You should know that I am not in the mood for you". None of the two children could have expected the reply they got next from the chinese man. "You are not in the mood because of my actions in your house today". Pudding's jaw dropped. Him. The one responsible was finally found. In her anger she pushed over the Pudding ring, making it disappear, leaving the killer lying on the floor. She ran over to him, brandishing her rings as a weapon. The young monkey knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to make him pay. Yuebin looked up to see his betrothed standing over him with her weapons brandished and tried to get up but her foot on his chest was holding him down to the floor.

As the young girl stood over him, her voice suddenly turned dark and serious. "I am going to make you pay, Ron Yuebin. Make you pay for what you did to her". Yuebin looked up in shock at her words. He had never seen her like this before. It was a couple of minutes of silence and heavy breathing before the chinese man had to break the silence. "I only wanted to hurt her, not kill her. It was an accident, I swear". This made Pudding flare even more. How dare he call killing her sister an accident. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at the man as loud as she could. Taruto, still in the background, noticed an orange glow starting to appear around Pudding in her rage. He wondered what this glow could be. Then he realised, she was becoming more monkey-like, more primal. His Pudding was capable of anything and it hurt him inside to think of it. She raised her Pudding Rings with a dangerous expression on her face which caused Yuebin to try and struggle his way out of her grasp but he failed. Pudding didn't know what she was going to do. She had only ever used her weapon to shoot out the ramiliar yellow rings but she knew she could use them to hurt, even to kill him.

A battle started in the young girl's head was in full swing. The anger deep inside her was telling her he would deserve it whilst there was something else, something telling her to stop. Memories flashed through her mind. She saw all the times she took Heicha to playschool, the long days at the park, Heicha's first ride on a big ball. With tears in her eyes, she closed her eyes and began to mutter the words she knew would inflict pain, yet she almost felt happy at the thought of sweet, sweet revenge. Yuebin was shaking, fearing the worstp

"STOP"

The word echoed into Pudding's mind. Taruto had come out of the darkness and was standing between the two. "Get out of my way!", the monkey yelled to him. He may have been her enemy but she didn't want to hurt him. She owed him her life. Taruto shook his head in refusal. "I won't let you do something you'll regret" was his final response. Normally, this would stop her but today her mind was anything but rational. "If I kill him now, I can have revenge. You don't understand". Instead of shocked, Taruto seemed to be upset. " I don't understand grief, but I know what it's like to want revenge. It seems like an empty hole which needs filling". At this Taruto himself had tears in his eyes. "I had a friend who betrayed me, left me to die. I couldn't believe it. Getting my revenge felt good for a moment, but it ruined my life". Now it was Pudding's turn to be shocked. She had never known what Taruto had been up to on their home planet. It surprised her in a way that he had been betrayed by a friend. She never even knew he had a friend other than Kisshu and Pai. "Taru-taru. I'm sorry" she said. Her voice was slightly softer and she seemed to lower her rings ever so slightly. For the first time, she understood Taruto a little more amd started to feel sorry for him. When he saw that the girl was slowly lowering her weapons, the alien spoke again. "This piece of vermin deserves revenge but you don't deserve to live with it". His voice was getting softer every time he spoke, not feeling the need to raise it anymore. The glow was disappating from her body as the two talked. "What makes you say that?" came the response. This question stopped the boy in his tracks. Should he tell her the truth, he pondered to himself as he opened his mouth ready to give an answer. He made up his mind and responded with a short sentence.

"Because I really...well...like you"

Taruto blushed heavily as he blurted out this sentence, something which Pudding noticed. He braced himself for the bitterness of rejection but instead Pudding let out a small smile, the first time she had smiled since the sight of her sister's body. She only managed to respond with a muttered "Taru-Taru". It was enough for him to get the message. "Lets...get out of here" he suggested. She looked up and gave an incline of her head to give permission. At this signal Taruto gripped her and hoisted her into the skies with him,heading towards her house. Safe in Taruto's arms, pudding finally allowed herself to cry for her lost sister.


End file.
